Everything is sexier when Jet is Involved
by sugarcone
Summary: Jet and his friends meet up with the avatar. Oh joy.my first fic. Zutara, Tokka, Smellerbee, and JetOc. rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar…nuff said…

Two hooded figures were walking were walking down a deserted street in the city of Ba Sing Se, They stopped at an abandoned looking house and hastily entered…

As they revealed themselves it was clear who they were…

A young man with a flat top haircut and a burn mark extending from the left eye to the left ear, and a short fat old man….

It was Zuko and Iroh…

"Uncle, we have to get out of Ba Sing Se!, Azula's been putting out propaganda merchandise, like this Tickle-Me-Zuko, plushy!!! Zuko protested

"Now almost everyone in Ba Sing Se knows about me, she's put a bounty of 10,000 on my head, and she won't hesitate to get you either"

"Now, now, Zuko, I'm sure all will be fine" Iroh said calmly

"But uncle!" yelled Zuko

"Do not argue, Prince Zuko, I believe it is for the best" Iroh said trying to calm the prince

"You just want to stay because the ginseng tea here is so good" Zuko mumbled

Meanwhile in the sky…on a flying, six-legged, furry cow with horns…weird…

"Hey Aang, where are we going anyway?" Sokka groaned

"Dunno, the guy making the fanfic is too lazy to think about it, I think were just flying in circles for now" Aang said sheepishly.

"Aang, no he's retarded, how about we visit Haru, er…no, even more retarded, Jet(yes, in this fic, he DID survive!!), no way he lives in the trees and chews on grass, Zuko…let me think he attacked my village, has been trying to kill us, is from a country that wants to rule the world…so yes…I'll take Zuko…" Katara said.

Back to Zuko…

"Uncle! I feel that a strange world wide group called the Zutarian Shippers will be very pleased" Zuko said gasping for breath in the middle of the night

Now to Haru …

"I feel sad all of a sudden…" Haru said while playing with coal…

"Do you think you know why mister coaly-coal?"

"_roll-roll-crumble_" replied mister caoly-coal

"Right, you're a piece of coal" Haru sighed

"But I wuv you! Yay!" Haru shouted to himself.

"Haru? Is that you? Are you acting sensitive and gay again?" Tairoh asked

Anyway…

"That's the same Island we past 5 hours ago! Please fanfic writer guy, tell us where to go!" Sokka yelled at the sky

(Me: Let me think…no)

Reminder: Sokka-Giant Eared _CREATIN_

Right, now to Azula, Ty Lee and Mai…

"Everyone, I offer you this new brand of merchandise, Tickle-Me-Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed as Azula sat her lazy, single purpose, avatar capturing, ass down on her chair

"This is so stupid, so stupid I won't even do it, Azula can shoot all the lightning she wants I am not working, I won't die anyway, it's right here in the script." Mai mumbled to herself

"Alright Ty Lee just sit still while I flick my finger at your head okay?" Azula said.

"But…" Ty Lee tried to weasel her way out of pain

"Still while I flick my finger at your head okay?!" Azula repeated

"Uh…o-o-okay" She said clearly cowering with fear

(Note: Boink 1 flick to Ty Lee's head)

_Boink, Boink, Boink, Boink, Boink_

"Hey Azula?_ Boink" _Ty lee motioned

"What?_ Boink" _Azula asked

"Why do you hate your, _Boink_, brother?" Ty lee asked scrathing her head

"Because he's a weakling, _Boink_,oh yeah, and he also thinks tomatoes are vegetables, and for that he must be punished! _Boink_" Azula exclaimed

_Boink, Boink, Boink_

_Boink_

"I'm done…wait no…not yet…now I'm done" Azula said.

"Azula why don't you hurt Mai instead?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Oh, because if I did I would get cut from the rest of the fanfic, it's in my contract right here, see?" Azula pointed to a few lines of print.

"Wow, the writer must really like Mai" Ty Lee said.

(I do…)

At the far end of the street a stranger was approaching Mai, He was dressed in the fire-nations traditional colors, Red and Black…

"Hey you're Mai, right?" He asked

"Yeah, but I'm not into guys" Mai said.

"Well, I know you like Zuko" Ha said, mockingly

"How do you know that?!" Mai questioned desperately

"I watched in on the show" He said dully

"Damn, that stupid producer!" Mai cursed softly

"Anyway he's dead" He said

"What? Really?! Oh, damn, then let's get together, but don't say a word to Azula" Mai said quickly

"Ha, I knew that would work, considering I'm the writer, don't worry he's not dead, and won't even see Mai, anyway call me Kinu" He said

"What the bloody monkey's bottom?!" Mai screeched

(Attention! This Fic is under new management which means that you have a new authress, I'm taking over for my brother….)

"What was with that?"

"I have no idea, the authoress made me say it."


	2. Chapter 2

With Jet:

"Hey Smellerbee…" Jet said, taking his signature piece of grass out of his mouth.

"Hmm?" The young girl replied.

"I hate Dai Li…"

"Don't we all?"

The group had left Ba Sing Se. Jet was alive due to the fact that after walking away, Katara remembered about the water from the north pole that Master Pakku gave her, and quickly returned to Jet to heal him sufficiently enough so that he was able to make his way out of the cave with the group (leaning heavily on Smellerbee and Longshot the whole time.).

Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot had been living in a camp just on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se for a few weeks now.

"Hey, where's Longshot?" Jet asked, shifting his position a little to get more comfortable against the tree he was leaning against. He winced slightly as his injuries were not fully healed yet (Katara's not THAT good!) and rubbed his ribs tenderly.

"Out looking for food…" She noticed him wince. "Bandages too tight?" She asked, concerned. Jet was indeed fully covered in bandages; he had abandoned his armor as his whole upper body needed to be covered in the white material.

"Nah, I'm okay."

A few minutes passed in silence…

_Hiccup_

"What the?!" Jet looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"Sorry Jet-_hiccup_- I –_hiccup_- can't –_hiccup_- STOP! –_hiccup hiccup_-" Smellerbee squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Jet laughed

"Hey! –hiccup-"

"HAHAHAHA -OW!- What the?!" His once happy face turned to one of someone in an extreme amount of pain. "My ribs!"

"Aww, did little Jet-Jet get hurt? Maybe little Jetty-poo laughed a _weee_ bit too hard." Smellerbee asked in a mocking baby voice.

Jet merely gave her his patented Jet Death Glare.

"Aww, I feel sorry for you, I really do, but this is just too good a chance too pass up, so HAHA!" Smellerbee taunted

"Cruel…anyway what happened to your hiccups?"

"I guess they're gone…."

"Ri-i-i-i-i-ght…" Jet said, still writhing on the ground in pain.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Hiccup._

With Zuko…

"Uncle what's that in the sky?" The Banished Prince exclaimed

"I think it's the Avatar's flying bison…" The retired General observed, holding his hand over his eyes as he squinted in the direction his anger management challenged nephew pointed to.

"Yes! Now I can capture him and restore my honor!" The Boy jumped in the air.

"Prince Zuko, you cannot restore your honor after that giant bunny costume incident from last year."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that!" Zuko blushed.

"AHOY!!!" Aang shouted as they neared Zuko and his tee-loving Uncle.

"Greetings Avatar, what brings you here?" Iroh inquired

"I dunno, the old author thought it would be a good idea." The Avatar shrugged, leaping down from his magical flying bison.

"Plus we wanted some tea." Toph said, speaking for the first time in the entire fanfic.

"Good tea is something worth traveling the world for." Iroh agreed, him and Toph thus engaged in a heated discussion of whether Jasmine tea was better than Ginseng.

"_Sooo_…Now what?" Sokka asked, hours later. They were now in Zuko and Iroh Apartment, watching Iroh and Toph's game of Pai Sho.

"I have no Idea…" Katara mumbled.

"Hey, where'd Aang go?" Sokka asked, noticing that the Avatar and worlds last hope was missing.

"Who cares?" Katara said with a shrug. She turned back to the Pai Sho game.

"Wanna go look for him angry boy?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Eh, I've been looking for the Avatar for the past 3 years so why not?" The two boys left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

With Aang:

"What's wrong Momo?" The monk asked his furry friend. He and Momo were now in the Lower Ring, looking around at the shops.

Momo just blinked.

"Hehe, good boy." The boy patted the lemur on it's furry head.

'_Soon, soon, my young friend I shall GET YOU!!!'_ Momo thought in his evil little lemur mind.

With Sokka and Zuko…:

"So…..what's up?" Sokka asked casually.

"Nothing much, you?" Zuko replied airily

"Eh, same-same…"

An Awkward Silence rose between the two boys…

"I hate your sister." Sokka suddenly burst out, breaking the silence.

"Feh, Join the club." Zuko said looking at the ground.

"Why is she so…so….PHYCOTIC?!"

"She was dropped on her head _one_ too many times as a child." Zuko explained calmly.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yep…"

"What's up with her friends though?"

"Who, Mai and Ty Lee?"

"Yep."

(A/N: THEY KILLED SUKI!!!)

"NO THEY DIDN"T!!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Sokka started running away from the truth.

"Great, now I have to go chase the idiot." Zuko said before running after a tear stricken Sokka.

With Jet:

Longshot arrived back at the camp with food and fire wood just as the sun was setting. It was now nearing midnight and our crew was getting tired.

The night was silent, calming, peaceful until a distant noise interrupted the tranquility.

"Ack!! Stupid bush!! Die, die, die!!!" A voice could be heard somewhere from the forest.

"What was that?" Smellerbee asked, opening her eyes.

"Dunno, sounded like someone got stuck in the pricklebushes." Jet muttered, keeping his eyes closed, trying in vain to sleep.

"C'mon Longshot lets go check it out." Smellerbee said, standing up. She walked over to the archer and shook him a little. Together, they headed into the forest, weapons at the ready.

Minutes passed in silence and Jet started to get worried. Just as he was about to go look for them, the came out of the trees. With them a girl.

"Who's this?" Jet asked, walking over.

"She says her name is Ciara." Smellerbee said, gesturing too the girl between her and

Longshot. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. She wore fine Earth Kingdom clothes, the type worn by nobility.

"Hey, could you _please_ let go of me? It really hurts my arms…." The girl, Ciara, pleaded.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest little missy?" Jet asked, bending slightly so that he was at her height.

"Hey, none of your business, and don't call me little missy." She spat the last part in his face.

"How do you know that we won't kill you?" Jet asked, bluffing.

"_Puh-lease_, you don't look like you can even think of killing someone with being disgusted at yourself. Now would you let go of me?" She asked again, forcefully this time.

"Longshot, Smellerbee, let her go." Jet motioned. "Now, what's your name again?" He asked as she stood up with all the dignity she could muster.

"I told you, it's Ciara, get it right." She said, right to his face.

"I'm Jet. This is Smellerbee and Longshot, welcome to the Freedom Fighters."


	4. Chapter 4

With Haru:

"I miss Katara…" He sighed.

(A/N: Well, she don't miss you!!)

With Zuko and Sokka:

"Aang!! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!!!" Sokka yelled as he spotted the young Avatar.

"Oh, well, now you found me!" Aang grinned sheepishly at the Water Tribe Warrior.

"Uh, we have to leave…" Zuko said

"Huh? Why?" Sokka asked

"Yeah, we're having fun!" Aang protested.

"Because…"

"Huh?"

"Because…"

"Speak up!"

"Because the Fan Girls have found us!!!" Zuko yelled, pointing at the vast crowd of girls charging through the marketplace to reach them.

"RUN!!!!"

With Toph, Katara and Iroh:

"I'm bored." Katara sighed

"I'm blind." Toph said cheerfully

"I love tea!!!" Iroh squealed.

With Mai and Kinu:

"I hate life…" Mai said

"Me too…" Kinu agreed.

"Wanna Make-out?"

"Sure!"

With Azula and Ty Lee…

"Where the bloody hell is Mai?!" Azula yelled, fire coming out of her balled fists.

"Maybe she went to go get some ice cream, or play with unicorns, or dance under rainbows!" Ty Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down like a retarded kangaroo.

"O-o-o-o-o-kay…"

With Katara:

"Sokka, there you are! And you brought the bald kid with you too!" Katara said

"Katara! Bolt the doors! Lock the windows! They're coming!!!" Sokka said, running into the apartment with Zuko and Aang at his heels, the Fan Girls fastly approaching.

With Jet:

"W-what do you mean?" Ciara stuttered, a little shocked.

"I mean, you are now an honorary part of our group." Jet said simply.

"B-but!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know you guys!!"

"I told you, I'm Jet, That's Smellerbee and that's Longsh-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hehe, I know." Jet said, turning his back on her and making his way back to the tree he had been leaning on.

"Someone's a cocky bastard." Ciara said under her breath.

Jet raised his eyebrow at her.

Back to the GAang;

"We love you Zuko!"

"Sokka you're the best!!"

"Zuko!"

"Sokka!"

The Fan Girls argued loudly outside.

"What about me?" Aang asked, sticking his head out of the window.

"Yay Aang!" A lone Fan Girl squealed (cough Meng cough)…


	5. Chapter 5

With Jet Again:

Ciara didn't protest any longer about Jet's decision. She now sat by the fire, staring into the flames in somewhat a trance.

"Ciara, go to bed…" Smellerbee muttered her eyes closed, Longshot nodded in agreement.

"No thanks, I'm not sleepy." Ciara didn't look away from the fire.

"You need your energy for tomorrow."

"Why?" Ciara finally looked away from the fire and looked at the only other female member of their odd group.

"We're going into Ba Sing Se…"

"WE'RE WHAT?!" Jet yelled, apparently he was listening to they're conversation, preparing to be asleep.

"Jet, we're going to visit the Avatar."

"How do you know he's still in Ba Sing Se?" Jet inquired.

"I don't know, I just do…" Smellerbee said, "Blame the author."

(A/N: AUTHRESS!!)

"Yeah whatever." Ciara said, waving off my crazy comment.

(Hmp!)

"Well, anyway…what if the Dai Li catch me?!" Jet asked, panicking.

"It's ok Jet, the authress seems to fancy you, so there's no way you can die." Smellerbee soothed the young warrior.

"Fine, fine…" Jet agreed.

_Silence…_

"Ciara go to sleep…." Smellerbee repeated.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Not tired."

"Ugh."

"Fine, fine I'll go to sleep." Ciara said, moving away from the fire to a comfy looking spot next to a tree.

"Heh." Jet smirked.

"What now Cocky?" Ciara moaned

"Number 1; don't call me Cocky, Number 2; nothing…" Jet replied, shifting over so that he was facing the girl.

Ciara continued to give him an 'Oh-just-shut-up-you-idiot' look.

Jet just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ciara continued to stare at him long after he started snoring, slowly, she drifted into sleep as well.

"Wake up." A voice said as she was shaken awake.

"Hmm? Wasgoinon?" Ciara mumbled, blinded by the early morning sun.

"We're going…" Smellerbee replied.

"Huh? Oh yeah…." She stood up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She yawned widely, letting her arms fall limply by her side afterwards.

"Ciara, give me a hand here."

Ciara looked behind her and saw Smellerbee and one tired looking Jet, the latter leaning heavily on the young girl.

"Huh?" Ciara asked confused.

"You see, Jet got into this little incident with the Dai Li-" Smellerbee started

"Little incident?! They almost killed me?" Jet yelled in her ear.

"-and now he can't get around so well, Longshot usually helps me carry him, but since you're here, he figured it would be best if he just scouted ahead and you helped me carry Jet here." Smellerbee continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"O-okay…" Ciara slowly made her was\y to the two of them and lifted Jet's left arm over her shoulders so to support him.

The sound of a bird could be heard in a distance. Jet started whistling in the exact same way.

"Let's go" He said.

_Hmm…I didn't know he could do that…_ Ciara thought.

_**That's because you've only known him for a day.**_ A nagging voice in the back of her mind said.

_He's kinda cute…_ She thought, glancing sideways at him.

_**Have a little crush do we?**_

_Maybe…_ She blushed and laughed softly at herself. Jet noticed this and gave her a funny look.

Hours Later with Sokka, Katara, Tea-man, Angry Boy, The Blind Bandit, and the Bald Freak…

"Hey Katara…" Sokka started, looking out the window, the crowd of fan girls had long since dispersed.

"Hmm?" Katara replied, deeply emersed in a game of Pai Sho with Toph, who had beaten Iroh, much to everyone's surprise. Who knew that girl was so good at Pai Sho? Speaking of Iroh, he was currently sobbing over the loss of his 27 year and 6 months long win streak.

"Hehe, bad move Katara." Toph said claiming the waterbender's dragon tile.

"Curses. Anyway, what is it Sokka?" Katara asked, looking at her brother.

"It's Jet."

"Who?" Zuko asked from the corner he was sitting in, watching everyone.

"Jet." The Avatar stated, walking over to the Banished Prince.

"I repeat; who?"

"An old friend." Aang said.

"I see.."

"Anyone here?" Smellerbee called, knocking on the door.

Iroh, being too occupied with bawling his eyes out like a baby, didn't even move towards the door, thus leaving the responsibility to Zuko, seeing as this _was_ their apartment.

"YOU!" was the word that the two boys yelled immediately as Zuzu opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

With Azula…

"How come we barely appear?" Azula asked, bored of zapping Ty Lee's head.

"Dunno, I think that the writers too caught up on Jet." Ty Lee chimed, going into a complex and painful looking yoga position.

"Hmm…good point…" Azula agreed

"But you can't blame her, he is really cute..." Ty lee said, shifting into and even more complex position.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"The writer made you say that didn't she?" Azula asked

"Yes…."

"Whatever…I'm gonna go look for Mai." Azula left the room, not before kicking Ty Lee in the shin and making her fall over, still in the complex pretzel-like position.

"A-Azula!! Wait! This hurts! Someone! Help!"

With the freaky Emo-boring Girl-I mean Mai….

"So Kinu…where are you from? Fire Nation? Your name doesn't sound so like you're from the Fire Nation though….

"Oh, that's because I had weird parents…"

"Had?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I see, well, my families a real bore…"

Kinu raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hey, you try living with them and tell me what you think!"

Kinu chuckled.

"Hello Mai…." A voice called.

"Gggg-reat…" Mai moaned. Princess Azula walked over to her 'friend'.

"And who's this Mai? I don't believe you've introduced him yet." Azula said

Mai blushed.

"I am Kinu your highness." The young man said inclining his head to the almighty Princess.

"I see, you are nobility I presume?"

"No, My Lady."

"Very well, Mai we have to go, we just got another lead on the Avatar." Azula stood up and walked to the door.

Mai stood up and muttered something like "Sorry, see ya later…." Before following the Firebender.

"You're welcome to come if you wish…Kinu." Azula added as she stepped out of the building.

With the happy retarded idiot who is just too sensitive to be called human, also known as Haru…

"I'm bored…." Haru sighed. He had just finished doing his chores and was resting in their barn, lying on the soft hay.

"Heh, look at me talking to myself." Haru started to laugh out loud.

His laughter soon increased in volume……

"HAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Oh shut up!" Tairoh yelled, throwing a rake at his retarded son. Hopefully it killed him.


	7. Chapter 7

With The bald dude, the water lady, the blind gal, the funny guy, the scarred prince, the tea freak, the silent guy, the super cute and cool warrior, the girl freedom fighter, and Ciara….

"What are you doing here?!" Zuko yelled in Jets face

"Same to you Lee!"

"Lee?" Toph, Sokka, Katara and Aang asked confused.

"I live here you armadillo bear arse!" Zuko yelled, ignoring the others.

"Whatever…Hey Aang!" Jet said, shifting his weight to his own legs and walking towards the Avatar.

"Y-you can't just come in here…!" Zuko stuttered, a little shocked. The rest of Jets company made their way into the apartment.

"Hey Jet." Aang said shaking the older boy's hand. "Who's Lee?" He added

"That's Lee." Jet said simply, pointing to the confused boy, still holding the door open.

"No…that's Zuko." Aang said slowly.

"But, he told me he was Lee…" Jet muttered.

"You met before?" Katara inquired

"Yeah, on the way to Ba Sing Se, the first time I was going here, during the ferry ride." Jet explained.

"Hmmm…weird." Toph said.

"Wait…Zuko…Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?!" Jet realized.

"Duh." Zuko said, closing the door and walking across the room leaning on the wall.

"I knew it, you are Firebenders!" Jet exclaimed "Told ya Smellerbee!"

"Well, what do you know, he was actually right." Smellerbee said.

"So what's with your new friend Jet?" Sokka asked, gesturing towards Ciara, who was standing in a corner, a little confused.

"Huh?" Ciara stared around the room, everyone was looking at her.

"This," Jet said, walking over to Ciara and putting his arm around her neck, causing her to blush, "is Ciara."

"Aww, don't they look cute together!" Sokka teased. Ciara blushed, if possible, even deeper. Even Jet turned a little red.

"H-hey!" Ciara said, regaining her fiery personality.

"Hey, you do!" Sokka defended himself.

"I mean, when you like a girl, you gotta let it show huh Jet?" Sokka said, walking over to Jet and prodding him with his elbow.

Jet hit him on the head.

_Hmmm, let it your affection show huh?_ Zuko thought, staring at Katara, who was playing with her hair. _Man she's beautiful…_

"Want some tea nephew?" Iroh said offering a hot cup of ginseng to his nephew, jerking him out of his thoughts about the young waterbender.

"Huh? Uh, no thanks uncle, I'm good." Zuko said, smiling slightly at the disappointed look on his uncle's aged face.

"Very well," He turned to the rest of they're group. "Anyone wants any tea?"

"I'll have some!" Toph said immediately, swiping the cup from Iroh's hand and downing it all in one gulp.

"How was it?" Iroh asked.

"It-was-HOT!!" Toph gasped, clutching her throat.

"Sorry, I should have warned you, I just made it."

"AHH! It burns my throat!" Toph screamed

"Here Toph, drink this." Katara said soothingly, pushing a cup of cold water into the earthbender's hands. Toph immediately drank all of it, feeling from the cup it was cold.

"Ahhh….thanks a lot Katara." She sighed in relief, walked over a cushion and promptly fell asleep.

Everyone stared at the strange blind girl.

"I think we should follow Toph's lead and go to bed." Sokka said, making his way to another cushion and resting his head on it.

"Okay."

"Very well."

"Sure."

"'Kay."

"Alright."

"Whatever."

They each made they're way to a cushion, Iroh taking out some blankets and handing them out.

Ciara, having cleverly planned it out, had stayed close to Jet the entire time so that she was able to get the closest spot to him. She smirked as she snuggled into her blanket, with her back turned to Jet.

She was about to drift into LaLa Land when…

"Hey Ciara…you still awake?" A voice called from behind her

She grunted in response.

"Oh, okay."

She turned around to stare quizzically at him.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

"You are impossible." She stated simply. _And cute…_

"And you are…?" He replied

"Touché"

"Hehe, so what do you wanna talk about?" Jet asked.

"You want to talk _now?!_" Ciara asked exasperatedly.

"Exactly." He smirked. The moonlight played across his face, dancing across his handsome features. She blushed when she noticed this.

_C'mon girl, you've only known him for a couple of days!_ The nagging voice said, she finally agreed with it. But she couldn't help but keep thinking about him.

"Ciara?"

"Hm?" She replied, coming out of her reverie to stare into his brown eyes. With her own.

"I thought you blacked out or something." He smirked again.

"Oh ha-ha. She said, punching him on the arm softly.

"Oh, that really hurt, it did, truly." Jet said sarcastically.

"Put a sock in it." She started to turn her back to him, rolling her eyes, when he reached out his hand and grasped her shoulder, causing her to freeze.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that…" He pleaded, sounding sorry, yet amused at the same time. Ciara tried to catch her breath, she still didn't move.

"Okay then." He removed his hand, sounding hurt.

Ciara sighed, smiling to herself. She turned to face Jet. He looked a little shocked, but pleased nonetheless.

She smiled at him before closing her eyes. And just as she shut her eye lids, she saw that he was smiling too.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning:

Sokka woke up with a start. A loud knock on the door had interrupted his wonderful dream of dancing marshmallows. He stood up, scratched his bottom and made his way towards the door. As he pulled it open, sunlight poured into the building, reflecting on the drool of his comrades. A lady, about in her mid-20's stood there, smiling at him.

"Hm?"

"Congratulations! You have won a trip for four to the Ba Sing Se Spa." She said happily.

Sokka blinked, took the coupons and slammed the door in the woman's face.

He walked over to the table before collapsing into his nice soft pillow/cushion.

Hours Later….

"OMG!!" Katara yelled, picking up the spa coupons she found laying on the table.

"Washapnin?" Sokka asked, sitting up, awoken by his sister's sudden outburst.

"Sokka, where'd we get these?!" Katara yelled, waving the coupons in her brother's face.

Sokka blinked. "Oh, someone stopped by earlier, said we won them…"

"Really?" Katara asked, unable to keep the happiness from her face.

"Apparently…" Sokka mumbled, going back to sleep.

"What's all the noise about?" Iroh asked, coming out of the kitchen with a fresh pot of tea on a tray along with some cups.

"Sokka said that we won some spa tickets." Katara explained, taking the cup Iroh was offering her.

"I see…" Iroh said, taking a sip from his own cup. "You girls should go."

"If you say so…"

"Morning everyone." Aang said as he woke up, stretching.

"Morning creepy bald kid." Katara piped, sipping her tea.

"I told you Katara, my name is Aang." Aang sighed.

"I know, I just prefer creepy bald kid." The waterbender grinned.

"Avatar Aang, would you like some tea?" Iroh asked, pouring another cup.

"Sure, thanks." The boy sat down and began talking to the old man about cactuses.

One by one, everyone in their group woke up and got some tea. Finally, everyone was awake but Jet.

"Should we poke him or something?" Sokka asked. Everyone was crouching around the sleeping teenager, staring as he drooled slightly.

"Let me." Ciara said, extending her hand and poking the poor boy under the eye. He grunted.

"Wow, I can see that really helped." Toph whispered sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha." Ciara whispered furiously at her.

Toph stuck out her tongue at her.

"What now?" Katara asked silently.

"Dunno, what can we do to wake him up?" Smellerbee asked.

"Where are you going Ciara?" Iroh asked, noticing that the girl had headed outside.

"Just wait." Was her reply.

Minutes later….

Ciara returned, with her a jug of cold water.

"What's that for?" Smellerbee inquired.

"You'll see." Ciara walked over to the slumbering warrior and poured half the contents of the jar onto his face, waking him up instantly.

"WAKE UP, YA BIG OL' IDIOT!!!!" She yelled over the loud splashing of water.

"What the-?!" Jet stuttered, sitting up, water dripped of his hair and face, he was soaking wet.

"Sorry to wake you, but your snoring was getting a tad bit annoying." Ciara said coolly, putting the jug down.

"I'm soaking wet!" Jet yelled, standing up.

"Well, you needed a bath anyway." Ciara said, not looking at him, brushing off a non-existent piece of dirt on her shoulder.

"You are so-so-!" Jet stuttered.

"I'm so what?"

"UGH!" Jet groaned, defeatedly. He slumped off to the bathroom to get dried.

"Well, that takes care of things." Ciara said, turning her back on the boy. Big mistake.

In a split second, Jet turned around, grabbed the jar and threw the rest of its contents all over Ciara's back.

"JET!!!!" She screeched, but too late, he had already gone inside the bathroom, locking it. Muffled laughter could be heard from the inside.

"Ok, who threw that water?!" Toph asked, she had been sitting close to Ciara and had been hit by Jet's attack.

"Jet you bastard! Open up right this instant!" Ciara screamed, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Does that answer your question?" Smellerbee said.

"Sufficiently, yes." Toph replied.

"Make me!" Jet yelled through the door, unable to hide the laughter in his voice.

"Fine! I will!" Ciara yelled, storming across the room, and grabbing Jet's pack.

"W-what are you doing?" Jet asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh nothing…" Ciara said coolly "My, what nice swords these are!" Ciara smirked. "It would be such a shame if something Unspeakably Bad would happen to them."

Toph couldn't help but laugh; she could feel that Jet had frozen up inside the bathroom.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Jet muffled voice was very nervous now. Katara was starting to giggle along with Toph's laughter.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Ciara teased

Sokka was laughing too now, Aang and Iroh were smiling. Zuko was chocking on his tea due to suppressed laughter.

In a second's time, Jet had burst through the door in all his shirtless glory, he had just the right amount of muscles, not all bulky and nasty, but not flimsy either. It seemed he had taken off his bandages as they were probably soaking wet. He looked perfect in Ciara's opinion; she could have sworn her mouth had dropped open. But, we're getting off track here. Apparently, he had been in the process of undressing when Ciara had threatened him with his own swords as her hostages.

"Give me back my swords wench!" He yelled

"Aww, is wittle Jetty upset cuz I have his swordy-wordies?" She teased, but she sounded a little hurt. _Wench? _She thought

"Y-you-!"

"Come and get them." She taunted. He immediately recovered his shocked state at being called 'Wittle Jetty' and charged towards her. She skillfully dodged him by ducking under his arm, which he had extended in a failed attempt to grab his swords from her, and going behind him, patting him once on the head to tease him.

The rest of their companions were full out laughing now. Jet flushed when he noticed this.

"A little too slow." Ciara said, dodging another one of his attempts, laughing. Jet sighed, tired already, but after all, he was still recovering. He dropped to his knees in defeat.

"Huh?" Ciara asked confusedly, taken aback by his sudden gesture.

"Please, Ciara," He said, looking up, staring deeply into her eyes. "Please, give me back my swords." He pleaded.

Ciara couldn't move. Everyone stopped laughing.

In Ciara's mind, a battle was going on.

_HE"S. SO. CUTE._

_**You've only known him for a day!**_

_So?!_

_**So? SO?! Come to your senses girl!**_

_B-but, I can't stand it! He's too cute to resist!_

_**And what are you gonna do? Kiss him?**_

_Maybe…_

_**Ugh…**_

"Please Ciara…?" He continued to plead.

_But-_

"Huh?" Ciara asked not really noticing him, too intent on the ongoing battle in her head.

_**No! You have to keep your dignity. Period.**_

"Please?"

_You're cruel._

"O-okay…" She said, not looking at him, but staring out into space.

_**I know, but you're being foolish. You barely know him. He'll just end up like the others.**_

"Really? You mean it?" Jet asked, amazed.

_Like the others?_

"Sure, whatever…." She handed him the swords.

_**He'll break you're heart.**_

"G-great." Jet said, standing up, walking towards the bathroom, still in shock.

_No! He won't!_

_**Yes, dear, he will.**_

"Thanks." Jet said, turning to her, smiling, before entering the bathroom.

_Damn him._

"I-I-I have to go." She muttered before running out of the apartment.

"Ciara!" Katara yelled, running after the girl. _Stupid Jet, what has he done to her? She was fine a while ago._ The waterbender thought.

_Why am I crying? What's wrong with me? Damn it, he didn't even do anything to me._

Ciara ducked into an alley and started to cry, holding her knees to her chest.

Back at the apartment:

Jet was unaware of Ciara's sudden departure, came out of the bathroom fully dressed, drying his hair.

"Jet you Monster!" Katara yelled waterwhipping the poor boy numerous times.

"Ka-Katara! What is it?!" Jet asked, rubbing his sore head after Katara was done attacking him.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" Katara asked, waterwhipping him again just for the fun of it.

"Huh? What do you mean? Poor Girl?"

"She means Ciara." Zuko said, stepping out of the shadows.

"C-Ciara?!"

"She just ran out of here." Smellerbee stated, looking at her friend gravely.

"I could tell she was upset, just by her heartbeat." Toph said

"Ok, what did you do?" Sokka questioned accusingly.

"N-nothing, I swear!" Jet defended himself.

"He's telling the truth."

"Thank you Toph, besides, what's all this about Ciara?" Jet was _very_ confused.

"She ran out of here, so we must assume you are the cause." Iroh said calmly, sipping his tea.

"S-She did?" Jet stuttered.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked.

"But what made her so upset?" Sokka asked them

"It was probably you, Jet." Smellerbee said sadly.

"Hey, what did I do?!" Jet asked, outraged

"How can we know?" Aang asked

"You're the Avatar, your supposed to know everything!" Jet yelled.

"Hey, why are you so cranky?" Aang asked, looking hurt.

"S-sorry, don't know what came over me…" Jet apologized.

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked after a long pause.

"I'm going out." Jet said, walking out of the apartment before anyone could say anything.

…

…

…

…

…

"Would anyone like some tea?"


	9. Chapter 9

Out on the streets:

"Ciara!" Jet yelled, walking around upper Ba Sing Se. _Damn it, where can that girl be?!_

Ciara heard his voice but didn't want to listen. _**So what?**_ Her mind told her.

_Maybe I should just go and-_

_**Ciara, come to your senses, remember last time you fell for a man?!**_

Ciara buried her face in her hands and continued crying. She remembered clearly what happened….she wanted to forget.

She breathed in. And out. In. Out. Nice and slow. _Maybe she should go and talk to him, explain why she was being so un-her-ish._

_**Then why won't you? Maybe he is nice…maybe he won't be the same.**_

_I can't…_

_**Why not? I finally gave in; your CONCIENCE actually gave in! And you decide that your not sure about him?! Why?!**_

_Because…_

_**YOU ARE HOPELESS!!!! I'M LEAVING!!**_

_You're my conscience, you can't leave!!_

-silence-

_I guess she can…_

She couldn't help but laugh a little at herself. She started out soft but ended up laughing so hard her guts hurt.

Big Mistake.

"Ciara?"

She froze. _Damn._

"Ciara, What are you doing here? They told me you just ran off." Jet asked, worried and angry at the same time. _Was this girl crazy or something?!_

"Sorry…" Ciara mumbled, not looking at him, clutching her knees closer to her chest as if to protect her from who knows what.

Jet's expression softened to one of sympathy. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing…"

"I can tell you're lying." He said jokingly, smirking.

No response.

"Okay, bad timing, I get it. But seriously, what's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" She said, turning her head away from him.

"Aww, please?" He pleaded, turning her gently by the chin towards him. She finally looked into his eyes, he looked so hopeful.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." She said, looking back down.

"I see, well, I guess that I have to start with the storytelling." He leaned back, groaning slightly at his injuries. "Anything you want to know?" He asked, looking at her.

She didn't respond for a long time. But when she did, she asked the question that had been bugging her for the longest of times.

"How did you get your injuries?" She asked, looking at him. He looked taken aback and slightly reluctant to tell her.

"Oh, well, if you don't wanna, I can totally understand-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind. Let's see how I got injured," He put on a dramatic voice. "It was in this very city when I got injured." He paused. Then continued in his normal voice. "Come to think of it…it was sort of Iroh's fault." He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Hehe and how was that?" Ciara asked, overcome by curiosity.

"Well, you see…" He started talking about how Iroh had warmed his tea, how he had gotten all obsessed with proving them Firebenders, the Dai Li, Long Feng, Lake Laogai and so forth. He was and excellent storyteller. Adding just enough humor, pausing at the right moments, letting her ask her questions, joking around a little, elaborating every little detail, just right to make Ciara's mood go right up. By the time that he was done, she was completely calm, even happy.

"And that," He made an extravagant hand gesture. "Is how I almost died." He bowed his head in silence.

"Oh bravo, bravo." Ciara said. She yawned. Jet had told his tale in such detail that it had taken hours. It was now nighttime, pretty late indeed.

"Now it's your turn." Jet said, smirking, but he had a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Okay, okay." She yawned, she was tired. But she couldn't sleep just yet, but she was in fact tired, so she thought it ok to rest her head lightly on Jet's shoulder, praying to God he wouldn't notice. He did though. But he didn't mind, he sort of like the warmth her was giving off, the gentle weight she was putting on his shoulder, the smell of her hair… _White Plum…_

"Ack, I can't feel my legs anymore." She said, trying to wiggle her toes. It hurt.

"Yeah, I think my legs are asleep too."

"Anyway, on with my tale," She laughed, realizing something. "You sure know how to make a girl spill her guts." She looked up at him; he raised his eyebrow at her. She laughed again.

"So, it all happened when I was 14. I knew this guy ok; he was the typical refugee-rebellious type of guy. Sorta like you."

"Me?" He asked her.

"Yes, you, now stop interrupting." She said

"Alright, alright, go on." He urged.

"Well, it was you're typical story, Girl meets Boy, Boy likes Girl, Girl's family doesn't approve of Boy, but secretly Girl likes Boy, Girl tries to convince family, family finally gives in…etc."

"Any chance you'll tell me this guys name?"

"Doesn't matter." She said looking down

"Why?"

"He's dead."

"Oh….is that why you ran away?"

"No, I'm actually quite happy he's dead."

"Girl happy Boy dies? That's not typical."

"Oh, haha." She said, looking back at him." Anyway, everyday, we would go out together, strolls in the park, holding hands, dancing in the rain, the sort of stuff to make any girl fall. And everyday, I would try to get a kiss from him." She paused and closed her eyes, fighting the tears, threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What happened?" Jet pressed on.

"Well," She said slowly, looking up into his eyes, searching for something to hold onto. "One day, my parents finally allowed him over for dinner, to get to know him more." She stopped, staring into the wall opposite them.

"And…he…" She choked, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "His friends suddenly barged in, they tied us up. He helped them. They stole everything I had. Everything I loved." He looked at her sadly; she looked back at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Then…" She continued, her voice shaking slightly. "His friends were killed parents right in front of me. It was horrible. They didn't even feel any guilt, he was just laughing."

"I'm so sorry-" Jet started, but she cut him of.

"Finally, he was about to leave when…" She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "He turned to me and kissed me, kissed me like I had always hoped he would," She placed her hand to her lips, tracing them subconsciously. "And said….'I never did love you.' That's when I died, well, I should have died. You see, after he said that, he stabbed me in the back, literally. I still have the scar." She smiled feebly. "I don't know how I survived, but I did. He died because his comrades didn't trust him; they thought he would run away with the stolen goods, it was all over the news. I was found in my house, almost dead from blood loss, hours after they left."

She started crying again, putting her head in her hands. All of the painful memories flooding back to her. Jet, seeing her pain, wordlessly pulled her close to him, holding her head to his chest, pulling her into his lap. He ran his hand through her hair, soothing her as she sobbed silently into his chest.

_He feels warm…._she thought.

_**Maybe he won't hurt you.**_

_I can hear his heart…_

_**You should trust him…**_

She snuggled closer to him, burying her head into his shirt. He held her tightly, resting his chin on her head, continuing to stroke her hair.

"I promise I won't." He whispered into her ear.

"Won't what?" She asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes, looking up at him.

"I promise you Ciara, I will never break your heart."

And in that moment, everything was right. The moon shine above the two of them as they gazed into each others eyes. That was when Jet did what he had wanted too for quite a while now.

He kissed her. And she kissed back.

Hours later…

Jet woke up with a start. _Oh shit._ He thought. They were sleeping, in an alley way, in the dead of the night, with the Dai Li roaming around. _Shit._

He looked around; the coast seemed clear, gently, he stood up, carrying the sleeping girl that was on his lap bridal style through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

He just had to get to Zuko's house….

A lone Dai Li was walking towards them. As quickly as he could, Jet ducked into an alleyway. He waited in silence for the Dai Li to pass. Once he was out of sight, he made a run for it, making it back to Zuko's barely five minutes later.

He knocked on the door.

"Mhmf?" Came from inside. _They must all be asleep._

He knocked again. This time, an irritated groan was heard. He waited….a few seconds later; the door was opened by a very sleepy looking Toph.

"Hey there Jet." She said, displaying once again her ability to see who's at the door as in Crossroads of Destiny.

"Hey Toph, sorry to wake you." Jet said, walking in, passed the blind girl.

"No its ok, we were starting to get worried anyway, so it's a relief really." She said, yawning as she closed the door.

"Alright, Ciara fell asleep a couple of hours ago." Jet said, laying the poor girl down on a pillow, positioning her head on the soft blob before pulling a blanket over her.

"So what happened with you guys?" Toph asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jet lied quickly.

"You know I know you're lying right?"

"How do you always know when I know that you know that I'm not telling you the truth about what I know?"

Toph paused for a moment. "How would you know if I knew what you knew but weren't telling me, which doesn't really matter if you think about it because I already knew, which you probably didn't know that I knew what you knew." She finished, feeling smug.

Jet blinked. "Let's not make this a contest."

"Agreed, my head was starting to hurt."

He grinned, but then realized that she couldn't see it, and then grinned even more.

"Anyhow, I'm going back to bed." Toph said, slumping off, towards the other side of the room. That was when Jet noticed something….

"Hey Toph?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to my beddings?"

"Oh, Aang the Avaretard here gave them away."

"…why?"

"He was high on sugar."

"….that…..was…..disturbing to say the least."

"I know, you should have seen when he took of his pants and started-" Toph started but was cut off as Aang threw a coconut at her head, knocking her unconscious, right on top of Sokka, who just snored.

"Oh shut up!" The Avatar yelled.

"You ok Aang?" Jet asked, a little worried.

"Sugar. Hangovers. Suck." Aang said simply, groaning into his pillow.

"Riiiiiight…where'd you get a coconut anyway?"

"I have my ways."

"Ok, do _not_ wanna know about that." Jet said before, lying down on the floor, pillow-and-blanketless and curling up next to the girl he loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Around thirty minutes later….

Ciara opened her eyes; the first thing she noticed was she wasn't in the alley anymore. She panicked a little, confused. Then she saw Jet's face next to her and she calmed down.

_He's really cute when he's sleeping…_

_**Yeah, I guess he is…**_

_Aww…he's snoring a little bit…_

_**But in a cute way right?**_

_Right._

_**Hey, how come he's just lying down on the floor?**_

_No idea…_

_**Odd…**_

_I guess we could…_

_**Could what?**_

_Share._

_**You know what?**_

_What?_

_**For once, I agree with you.**_

Ciara smiled to herself as she stood up and adjusted the blanket so that it was covering Jet, then she lifted his head (_Gods, his hair is soft_.) and placed it on half the pillow. Then she lied down on the other half of the pillow and occupied the other half of the blanket. They're faces were barely an inch apart. She looked at his lips; it was unbelievable that she had been kissing them mere hours ago.

Slowly, she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

With Azula…

"AAAAAH!" Azula yelled, infuriated.

"What's wrong?!" Kinu asked, running into the room.

"I hate the stupid writer!" Azula yelled, aiming a lightning bolt at he wall, leaving a rather large scorch mark.

"Why?"

"Because, I, the almighty Fire Nation Princess Azula, Firebending prodigy and Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, have not appeared since page 12! And do you know what page it is?!" She asked the confused boy.

"N-No your highness."

"It's page 24! Stinking page 24!" Azula screeched.

"What's going on?!" Mai said, running in with Ty Lee at her side.

"Yeah, we heard yelling, saw lightning flashes and something about pages and the number 24." Ty Lee said.

"That's it, set a course for Ba Sing Se!" Azula yelled at her two 'friends'.

"Why?" Mai asked

"Because I haven't had much lines and that's where all the action seems to be." Azula yelled in Mai's face.

"You heard her! We're going to Ba Sing Se!" Mai said, walking away quickly towards the captain.

"I'll just go with her…" Kinu said, exiting as well.

"And what about you?" Azula asked Ty Lee.

Ty Lee merely smiled. Azula's eye twitched.

"Sayonara madam coconut viper lady friend!" Ty Lee yelled joyfully before cart wheeling away.

"What the-?"

Somewhere in Ba Sing Se….

"Hey Tanya, come over here!" A girl yelled, calling over her shoulder to her sister.

"What is it Chynna?" Tanya said, hurrying over.

"It's a tickle-me-Zuko!"

"Really? But they're sold out everywhere!"

"I know!"

"Wow…"

"Hey, mister, how much for the doll?" Chynna asked the shop owner.

"1 gold piece, 5 silvers, and 3 bronze." The wizened shop owner replied.

"I'll take it." Chynna said, handing over the money.

"You must be rich, huh?" The old man asked.

"Well, not really." Chynna flushed. The old man's eyes widened as he saw the Pai Long emblem on her bag.

"You-You're a Pai Long!"

"Yes, I am, so?" Chynna asked, putting the toy into her bag.

"Yes, what is it to you?" Tanya asked, appearing over her sister's shoulder.

"If you're Pai Long's…." The man said slowly, rubbing his chin.

"What do you want?!" Chynna asked, worried.

"Boys, get them."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two sisters yelled as they were surrounded.


	12. Chapter 12

With the GAang, Zuko, Iroh and the Freedom Fighters,

"Good Morning!" Sokka yelled, throwing his cushion high into the air, which fell and knocked Iroh's tea out of his hand.

"MY TEA!!!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Katara yelled, standing up, screaming. Iroh's tea had spilled all over her. Katara started running around, screaming, it was VERY hot tea.

"Aww! What was that?!" Toph yelled, angrily as Katara stepped on her.

"Sorry Toph!" Katara yelled. Then she bumped into something hard. She assumed it was the wall due to lack of sleep and grogginess. She looked up and saw it was Zuko.

"You should be more careful." He whispered.

"Help me."

"Huh? Why?"

"HOT TEA!!!"

Katara yelled as she ran forward, knocking him on his back, her falling on top of him.

"Hey." He said, laughing slightly.

"Tea, Hot Tea."

"Hahaha!" Zuko laughed, clutching his ribs.

"'Sup?" Smellerbee asked, rubbing her eyes, yawning as she walked over to Iroh, who was still sobbing over his tea. When she saw that there was no point in trying to have a decent conversation with the old man at the moment, she walked over to Toph, who was sitting in a corner, hurting Sokka.

"Hey Toph." The girl said, sitting next to her blind friend.

"Hey." Toph said, moving over to give the other girl some space.

"Hey Longshot, come over here, there's still some room." Smellerbee signaled to the boy, who walked over silently.

"So, how's it going?" Toph asked the archer.

_Silence._

"I see."

"Toph, could you _please_ stop throwing rocks the size of my fist at my skull?!" Sokka pleaded.

"Hmm…Let me think….uh….NO." Toph said before sending another rock flying his way.

"Aww, come on." Sokka sighed.

_PACK! _

Toph started laughing. She had thought it would have been funny if she had sent a boulder the size of Bosco at him.

"Toph that was so unfair!" Sokka yelled at her. Toph continued laughing.

"Hey Toph…." Smellerbee interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Well, I just wanna know…"

"Spit it out."

"You like Sokka don't you?!"

"Who said that?! T-that's stupid!" Toph stuttered.

"Ha! You like him don't you?!"

"NO!" But she was blushing.

"Hey Sokka, Toph-"

_BAM!_

Toph, thought it appropriate to hit her with a boulder. Smellerbee was sprawled on the ground, Longshot helping her get up.

"Thanks Longshot. And Toph," The girl paused, and gave Toph a glare of pure evil. But of course Toph coudn't see it and didn't therefore react. "I'll get you for that."

"I'm sure you will." Toph said coolly, aiming another boulder at Sokka.

"C'mon Longshot, let's go get something to eat. No one else seems to be in any condition to get breakfast.

He nodded.

Together the two of them walked out of the house towards the market.


	13. Chapter 13

Jet woke up with a start. At first he was startled to see a sleeping Ciara next to him, then the events of last night came back to him. He grinned slightly and stared a her.

_She's really cute when she's asleep..._He thought, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Mhmm..." She mumbled. He grinned even more.

_WAM!_

Iroh, who was so much grieved by the loss of his precious tea, had begun to fling furniture everywhere. Unfortunately, Iroh had aimed a vase at Jet's head. And even more unfortunately, he had hit his mark.

"What the hell?!" Jet asked, rubbing his head, before being forced to duck due to the heavy wooden table that Iroh had just chucked at him.

"Uncle stop!" Zuko yelled, walking away from Katara, who he had been having quite a nice conversation with, to try and subdue his uncle.

"Luuuuuuuuuu Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" The old man yelled, stopping Zuko, mistaking him as his late son. Iroh started running around like a retard, screaming about balogni.

"Zuko!" Katara protested, a little disapointed that they're conversation had ended so quickly.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, as Toph collapsed half the roof on the poor boy.

"What?" Toph asked innocently.

"I can't feel my legs." Sokka whined.

"Don't be such a baby."

"But-"

"Be quiet." Toph said, collapsing the rest of the roof on Sokka.

"What the hell?!" Ciara asked, standing up, woken up by the comotion.

"Get down!" Jet yelled, pushing her back down as Iroh threw another table at them.

"Uncle, it's me, Zuko!" Zuko yelled, trying in vain to reason with his uncle.

Iroh blinked.

"Zuuuuuuuuuuuuukoooooooooooooooo!" He yelled, before jumping on his startled nephew, hugging him tightly.

"Uncle, are you on drugs?" Zuko asked, concerned.

"Maybe..."

"Zuko..." Katara said softly.

"Oh, sorry..." Zuko said, before prying uncle off him and walking towards the young girl.

"Zuko, what's that on your leg!" Katara yelled, shocked.

"Uncle, get off!" Zuko yelled, shaking his leg wildly.

"Butterminkle!" Iroh yelled, clingling to the young man's leg.

"UNCLE!"

"I think we're safe." Jet whispered, still on top of Ciara, clutching her tightly.

"What's going on?!" Ciara asked

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Jet said, smirking. He stood up and offering his hand to her, which she gratefully took.

"What now?" She asked. She scanned the room. Sokka was currently crying under a pile of rubble, Toph was laughing manaically, probably the cause of the mass destruction, Iroh was chewing Zuko's leg, Zuko was trying in vain to get his uncle off, Katara was waterwhipping Iroh in an effort to help the Prince, Smellerbee and Longshot though, were nowhere to be found.

"I suggest we leave this madhouse." He said before taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Ciara asked, five minutes later.

"No idea."

"You-what?!"

"I'm just kidding!" Jet said, laughing at the outraged look on her face.

"Then can you please tell me where we're going?" She pleaded.

"No." He said simply.

"You are pure _evil._" She said.

"And you are...?"

"More evil." She said simply.

"Really now?"

"Yes." They were now close to the entrance to the middle ring.

"Prove it."

_Slap!_

"Does that prove enough for you?" She asked, crossing her arms in from of her chest, smirking.

"You...?" He asked stupidly, rubbing his cheek.

"Can you top _that_?" She continued to taunt him.

Without warning, he pulled her into a tight hug a kissed her firmly. Just as she started to come out of her shock and enjoy the kiss, he broke away.

"Huh...?" She asked, confused

"Told you...I am _evil_." He grinned.

She simply glared at him.

"Aww...c'mon...I know you can't hate me."

"Oh?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yep."

"And why is that?"

"Because..." He said casually, grinning at her.

"Because what?"

"You can't hate me because..."

"Spit it out already!"

"You want me, I know you do."

_SLAP!_

"You must really enjoy pain huh?"

"Hey! I'm just stating the obvious. You can't hurt me for that." He said, rubbing his red cheek.

_SLAP!_

"You should just stop talking."

"But-!"

_SLAP!_

"Ok, what did I do this time?"

"You should learn your lesson."

_SLAP!_

"What lesson?!"

"I."

_SLAP!_

"You're one crazy ass bitch!"

"Am."

_SLAP!_

"Please Ciara! Have pity!"

"More."

_SLAP!_

"More what?!"

"EVIL!"

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"And don't you ever forget it!"

Ciara then turned on her heel and marched off in a random direction.

"Ciara wait!" Jet yelled, following her, rubbing his bright red cheek.

Jet started to run to catch up with his crazy-ass girlfriend. _I suppose she is my girlfriend now... _he thought, still chasing her.

After a while, they entered the middle ring. Ciara, who had visited Ba Sing Se on another occation, knew her way arond a little bit.

"Ciara, where are you going?!" Jet asked her, around a meter behind the stubborn girl.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, not turning around, her brown hair, waving behind her.

"Aw, please?" Jet asked.

"You could always turn around and leave me be."

"No I can't."

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, stoping and turning to him, her hands on her hips.

"Because," He said, taking a step closer to her.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You are my girlfriend aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"What gave you that idea?" Ciara asked, blushing.

"We made out!" Jet asked, stepping back and staring disbelievingly at her.

"Did not!" She protested.

"Of course we did!"

"No! We just..." She looked down. "Kissed, but we never made out." She finished softly.

He continued to stare at her. She started playing with the ends of her sleeves, staring at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry...I don't know what came into me...I shouldn't have slapped you...I'm really-" he started, but was interrupted by him placing his lips firmly on hers. _What the hell-_ Ciara's train of thought was interupted when Jet started to nibble on her lower lip. She placed her hands on his chest as she opened up slowly.

Jet however, used this moment to his advantage and slipped his tongue in through the gap in her lips.

She leaned further into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head lower to hers. He on the other hand, placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him.

Sadly like all other beings, they needed air. And after a while, they needed to pull up.

Ciara was the one to break the kiss, seriously needing to breath.

"So I guess your my girlfriend now huh?" Jet asked, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I guess so." She said, standing on her tiptoes, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

She stepped back and gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and dragging him forward.

"Hey, where you taking me?" He laughed.

"I wanted you to meet my cousins!" Ciara said, looking at him happily.

"But, I wanted to take you somewhere remember?"

"So?"

"I love you." Jet said, grinning.

Ciara paused. Then she looked over her shoulder and stared at him. She thought for a moment.

"I love you too." She said, smiling back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

With Smellerbee and Longshot...

"Want mangos?" Smellerbee asked, holding one up.

The boy shrugged.

"I noticed you haven't really talked much since Lake Laogai..." Smellerbee said slowly, paying for the fruit.

He stared at her.

"Well, I mean..." Smellerbee mumbled, walking over to another stand and examining a bunch of scrolls.

"Wonder what these are for...?" She said to herself.

She looked over her shoulder at him, he simply stared.

"Aw, c'mon, you must have _something_ to say."

She walked over to a merchant selling swords, dragging her friend by the hand.

"Just look at Katara, that girl never shuts up."

He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"You get my point? Silence is good once in a while, but everyone has to say _something_." She said, picking out a particularly sharp one and swishing it around a little.

He smiled a her.

She laughed.

"What do you think? Should I get it?" She asked, tucking it into her belt, still trying it out.

Unfortunately, it was a little to heavy for the poor girl and it caused her to stumble backwards, falling to the ground.

Longshot instantly walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks, you didn't have to help." She said, handing back the sword to the merchant. Her breath got caught in her throat as she felt him place his hands on her shoulders.

"I will always be there to help you." He said softly before turning and heading back towards the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

With Zuko and Katara...

"Wanna go for a walk?" Zuko asked Katara as they sat together. Iroh had finally been subdued and was currently playing Pai Sho with Toph. Sokka was trying to get himself from under the mountain of rubble on him.

"Sure." She said, smiling at him.

Together, they made they're way through upper Ba Sing Se.

"Why don't we go to your tea shop?"

"Sure."

Silently, they walked towards the shop...

"So..." Katara started as they sat down. Servers started to approach them.

"Umm, two Herb please." Zuko said, talking to a young employee.

"Yes sir." She said before turning away.

"So..." Katara said again.

"What?" Zuko chucked, leaning back in his chair.

"Nice shop."

"Thanks."

"So, what happened? How come you're not all 'Where is the Avatar?'" She asked, placing her head in her hands, leaning forward.

"Things...happened..." Zuko said, not looking at her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ask something so personal..." Katara said, placing an hand lightly on his arm.

"It's alright." He said.

She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Ooh! the tea's here!" Katara said, pointing towards the approaching employee.

"It seems so."

"I hope the tea is as good as it seems." She said, taking hers.

"Trust me, you won't be dissapointed." Zuko smiled at her.


	16. Chapter 16

With Haru...

"I really can't believe I'm alive." Haru said. The rake had only peirced his leg. They had to surgically remove it.

With Jet and Ciara:

"THEY WERE WHAT?!" Ciara screamed.

"Ciara, they were kidnapped. They're being held for a ransom of 5000 gold peices." Mrs. Pai Long told a very distressed looking Ciara.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked, he was quite confused.

"Someone kidnapped my cousins." Ciara said, staring out into space.

"You're cousins?" Jet asked, still confused.

"Chynna and Tanya. They're the only family I have left." Ciara softly before burrying her face in her hands and crying. Jet embraced the sobbing girl.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked Mrs. Pai Long. She wrinkled her nose at him.

_What was Ciara thinking?_ The noble woman thought. In her opinion, Jet was nothing more than dirt. His clothes were baggy and dirty. Bandages were slightly visible from under his shirt. His hair was a mess and he thought he could talk to _her_?

"Please Ma'am..." Jet pleaded, holding the crying Ciara closer to him.

"The note...is with my husband." She said, glancing at her sobbing niece.

"I'll just get him shall I?" She walked back into the house and left the pair standing out on the street.

Minutes passed with Ciara still sobbing silently.

"Ciara!" Mr. Pai Long said, walking towards his neice and pulling her away from Jet to hug her tightly.

"Hi there uncle." She said feebly.

"Ciara my dear..." He said softly. "We must discuss this inside." He said before sweeping her towards the house.

"Don't just stand there boy, come at once!" Mrs. Pai Long barked at Jet, who had been standing still. He immedietly followed.

"We were shocked too Ciara." Mr. Pai Long said, sipping his tea. They were now in the study. Mr. and Mrs. Pai Long on one side of the table, Jet and Ciara on the other.

Ciara had stopped crying now and was sitting on Jet's lap, leaning against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"We're trying all we can." Mrs. Pai Long said, staring distastefully at Jet.

"I don't know...I just feel so worried..." Ciara said, burrying her face into his chest.

Mrs. Pai Long clicked her tongue on displeasure.

"When can we get them back?" Ciara asked, looking at her aunt.

"What do you mean dear?" Mrs. Pai Long asked.

"The ransom, when will you pay it?"

"The kidnappers didn't say where to meet them or when. We have no way of contacting them." She showed the girl the note.

"So what do we do?" She asked, looking close to tears again.

"Kara, why don't you come with me? Let's go get something to eat." Mr. Pai Long said, standing up.

"Very well." Mrs. Pai Long said, standing up and following her husband out of the room.

"What is with that boy?" Mrs. Pai Long asked her husband as soon as they closed the door to the kitchen.

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Don't pretend you didn't notice!"

"Hm?"

"He is obviously a refugee. Can't you see his clothes?"

"It is up to Ciara who to love, Kara."

"She is a Pai Long! It is never our choice!"

"Was it yours?"

"What? Of course it was! The difference is, I chose you!"

"What difference is that?"

"You were always nobility! He is a refugee!"

"It is Ciara's choice, not yours Kara!"

"She cannot choose!"

"Yes she can Kara!"

"Not when she makes choices like_ him_, Kalen!"

"She has the right!"

Mrs. Pai Long was about to slap her husband when he grabbed her hand, mere inches away from his face.

"We shall not fight now. Not with Ciara and her guest in the other room." He told her strictly.

"Very well, but we shall discuss this matter. We are that girl's only family, and it is therefore our responsibility to see she makes the right choices and marries well!" She hissed.

"We will _not_ talk about this now. Let us get the food we promised them." He said before walking away towards the kitchens.

"As you wish." She said bitterly.


	17. Chapter 17

With Jet and Ciara...

"Oh, Jet..." Ciara said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She moved off his lap and was now sitting next to him, squeezing his hand.

"It's ok..." He stroked her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"How do you know?" She asked, playing with her fingers through his.

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Promise?"

He smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders, putting about a foot of space between them and looking her into the eyes.

"Promise."

Then he kissed her, softly and gently at first, but then it started to get more passionate. Soon they were making out already. Ciara had wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips down onto hers. Jet, however, had tangled his hands in her hair.

"Besides Kara, they might not even be together. They might simply be friends, or she owes him. Or maybe he is a servant of hers." Mr. Pai Long was saying to his wife as they walked into the room, about a dozen servants behind them, carrying trays with a vast assortment of food.

They stared for a couple of moments then...

"What do you call that then Kalen?!" Mrs. Pai Long screeched pointing at Ciara and Jet, who were still kissing.

"Kara, settle down!" Mr. Pai Long yelled, grabbing the arm of his wife as she started towards the two teenagers, who had thankfully separated.

"Kalen, let me go!"

"Kara..."

But Mrs. Pai Long had already went to Jet and shouted something to a nearby guard, who immediatly seized Jet by the scruff of the neck.

"Auntie!" Ciara yelled, standing up.

"Ciara, as your gaurdian, I cannot let you mingle with the likes of him!" Mrs. Pai Long yelled.

"Can someone let me down?" Jet winced as his injuries only hurt now when exposed to extreme positions. (e.g. like this one...)

"The likes of him?! What do you mean?!" Ciara yelled.

"You are a Pai Long by blood Ciara. You cannot_ ever _be with the likes of him."

"I gave up being a Pai Long when my parents died." Ciara snarled, her anger becoming evident.

Mrs. Pai Long merely stared at her neice.

"Ciara please, we only want what best for you." Mrs. Pai Long said softly, practically begging the girl.

"If you want what's best for me, then_ let him go_." She spat.

Mrs. Pai Long sighed. "Very well."

She signaled to the guard, who let go imediately, Jet falling to the ground.

"Jet are you ok?" Ciara asked, rushing to his side.

"Ciara..." Mr. Pai Long said, walking towards his neice.

"Yes uncle?" Ciara asked, in the process of helping Jet up.

"Tell me...why are you even here in Ba Sing Se?"

Ciara froze, letting Jet fall again.

"Awww..." Jet groaned from the floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry..." Ciara said, helping him over to the couch.

"Ciara?" Mr. Pai Long pressed, sitting down opposite the two.

"I'm here because..." Ciara started. _Why was she here?_ She thought.

"I asked her to come with us to visit an old firiend." Jet answered for her.

"Ah, I see...but...us?" Mr. Pai Long said, signaling the servants to place the food on the table before them.

"Me and two of my friends."

"Ah, I see...oh, do help yourselves." He gestured to the many dishes before them.

Jet started eating some noodles. Ciara picked up a nearby bowl of nuts.

"Kara, sit down with us." Mr. Pai Long said to his wife, patting the cushion next to him.

Mrs. Pai Long walked over and started eating as well.

"So, where do you come from...er...is it Jaren?"

"Uh, it's Jet sir." Jet said.

"So where are you from Jet?"

"I lived in Omashu as a kid...but then..."

"Forgive me for asking but...what happened?"

"The Fire Nation killed my parents."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok..." Jet said, putting his arm around Ciara's neck.

"Ah..yes...I must ask, how on earth did you come to meet young Ciara here?"

"Well, she sorta stumbled right into our camp." Jet smiled at Ciara.

"I see...oh my look at the time." Mr. Pai Long pointed out the window, it was sunset.

"Oh, we must be going, our friends must really be worried." Ciara said, bowing to her relatives.

"Very well Ciara. Come visit us soon." Mr. Pai Long waved them good bye.

"He seems like a nice young boy."


	18. Chapter 18

With Jet and Ciara...

"So, you're a Pai Long huh?" Jet asked, looking down at the girl next to him. The two were walking back towards the apartment.

"Not really..."

"Oh?"

"I hated being a Pi Long, you didn't have any freedom."

"I see, but now you're in the Freedom Fighters." He grinned at her.

"You are _soo_ corny, you know that?" She said, looking up at him.

"Hey!"

"But I love that about you." She tangled her fingers with his and stood on her tip-toes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." Jet toook her by the hand and oulled her forward.

"Jet," She laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Hey, I spent all that time with your crazy aunt! I deserve to be able to take you to the place that I want you to see."

"Jet!" She scolded, "My aunts not _that_ crazy."

He laughed in a carefree sort of way.

"So where are we going?" She asked him, smiling.

"It's a surprise."

"But-"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"I trust you."

"Good."

They walked through the city until they came to a croner.

"Ok, we're really close to it now." Jet said stopping.

"And? C'mon, I wanna see what it is!"

"Ok, but you have to close your eyes." Jet said.

"Aww, how come?" Ciara pretended to pout, butgave it away by smiling.

"I told you it's a surprise!" Jet laughed again.

"Fine." She closed her eyes. A few seconds passed, she peaked a little.

"I see..." Jet said, smirking.

"Oops.." She smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, now to make sure you don't open your eyes..." He walked behind her and put him hands over her eyes.

"No fair!"

"You peaked!"

"True..."

"Ok, I'll just guide you ok?"

"O-ok." Ciara stuttered. Together, they walked forward, around the curve and to the sam placeJin took Zuko in Tales of Ba Sing Se. Only this time, the candles were already lit.

"Alright, get ready." Jet whispered in her ear.

He removed his hands. She gasped when she saw the dazens of candles before her. It was truely beautiful.

"Oh Jet, it's beautiful!" Ciara said, holing his hand.

"Yeah, you are." Jet said, looking down at Ciara.

"You are so corny." CIara play punched him on the shoulder.

"Aw...But, I thought you said you liked my cornyness?" Jet said, smirking and rubbing his shoulder.

Ciara stood on her toes again and whispered in his ear.

"I do."

For a few seconds, the two looked at each other, before Jet broke the gaze by kissing her again.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

With Aang...

"Ugh Momo..." Aang said to the Lemur, who was eating a pear on his shoulder.

_My name is not 'Momo' you blasted idiot! I am Emperor Darkan of the Ferrla's! Ruler of Planet Deathor 6! Conqueror of worlds and destroyer of galaxies! Not 'MOMO'! _Momo...er...Emperor Darkan glared at Aang, who took no notice.

"Avatar, would you like some tea? Or a game of Pai Sho? Or perhaps you would like a cupcake? How about grass? Grass is good...You are vegetarian right?" Iroh asked, a deranged look in his eye.

_Grass? Grass?! Who the hell eats grass?!_

"Uh...no thanks..."

"Very well...how about you Momo?" Iroh asked the lemur, petting it on the head.

_I told you! I am __**not**__ 'Momo'! Who the hell is named Peach? Or 'Cute-cute?!_

"I guess not..." Iroh walked away sadly.

"Toph, can you please get this stuff off of me?" Sokka pleaded, still under all of the rock.

"Uh...No." Toph said, throwing a pebble at his eye.

"But I'm hungry..."

"Oh so you saw the food Smellerbee and Longshot brought?"

"Yes..."

"It was delicious!"

"Gee, I wouldn't know, seeing as I wasn't able to get any due to the 5 tons of pure ROCK ON MY BACK!" Sokka yelled

"Pft...baby..."

"_I hate you_."

"W-what?" Tophe stammered, caught off guard.

"I said I hate you Toph. I hate you. You are a cold-hearted bitch and I hate you." Sokka spat.

"Oh yeah?! Yeah?!" Toph yelled, tears threatening to come.

"YEAH! I HATE YOU!"

Toph earthbended all the rocks on top of him and fixed the roof in one swift movement.

"Huh...?"

"Well, I hate you too." Toph said before creating a rock dome for her to hide in, completely sealed off.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

"Ah, you have a lot to learn young one." Iroh said, patting him on the shoulders.

"I don't get it." Sokka sighed.

"You never will." I roh said, licking a tea leaf.

Just then, Zuko and Katara walked in, holding hands. Sokka spotted them and went crazy, knawing on his own big toe.

"Mmmmmmmm...get away from my sister...tastes like cactus juice...get away from my sister..." He drooled.

"Hey! I'm still emotionally unstable here!" Toph yelled

"Toph! Sister, Zuko, Cactus!"

"Nevermind..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh Sokka, you're so funny." Iroh laughed. He had somehow acquired one of Katara's dresses and began dancing around in it.

"Uncle, what are you doing? Did someone slip crack into you're tea again?" Zuko asked.

"No me laddie, I slipped it in meself! For I am Captain Commando Fudgeface The leprechaun, THE THIRD!!!" Iroh chuckled. Zuko was scared, very, very, scared.

"How did you get in my clothes?!" Katara demanded. Iroh's fat was already ripping the material.

"Yeah! Only I'm allowed in her pants!" Zuko yelled.

"Uh, WHAT?!!!" Katara yelled.

"Uh...I love you?" Zuko said nervously.

"Nice try." Katara kissed him lightly on the cheek before bitch slapping him right then and there.

"Holy-" Zuko yelled. That girl could slap.

"Emotional distress here!!" Toph yelled, getting pissed for being forgotten.

"Oh, yeah." Sokka said before continuing on his rant on beavers and how they were plotting against him.

"Ugh!" Toph yelled, demolishing her fort and stomping out of the house. She tripped on the steps and fell. Unfortunately for her, there where excatly 5876980968503475329740965.23542522362 steps in front of Zuko's house. Can you spell PAIN?

"Unbearable pain! My spine!" She yelled as she tumbled downwards.

"Toph! My pretty desert cactus! let me feast on your blood and get high!" Sokka yelled, running after her and jumping, thus sending himself tumbling right after her.

At that moment, Longshot and Smellerbee came out of the kitchen from doing God Knows What.

"Anything we miss?" Smellerbee asked.

"ME DONKEY!!!" Iroh yelled, trying to eat Longshot.

"AHHHH!!! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi!! Voulez-vous coucher avec moi!!" Longshot yelled. The boy was clearly traumatized.

"Huh? Will you sleep with me?" Smellerbee asked, confused.

"Oh dear, you're pretty, but just not my type." Zuko said, so OOC-ly.

"WTF?!" Smellerbee backed away. _THE WACKOS!._

"Zuko! How could you?!" Katara asked, her voice sounding a little hurt.

"I think I drank some of uncle's tea." Zuko confessed.

"Oh." Katara said, walking out and watching her brother's slow falling down the steps. His screams somehow comforted her.

"Hey." Zuko said, putting a hand on her shoulder as he followed her out. In the distance, they heard Sokka yell as his spine snapped.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you really?" Katara asked, looking the prince in he eye.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked

"Do you really? Love me?" Katara asked. Her eyes were a mixture of pain, love and hope. Her brother screamed again, this time accompanied with a high pitched screech from Toph.

Zuko looked to the ground. Katara continued to look at him, her eyes desperate for an answer. He had changed so much. He was so kind, so gentle, so HOT in a emo way.

The seconds trickled by. Longshot ran outside screaming in french and Smellerbee chased after him, Iroh hot on their heels, yelling his lungs off about peanut butter.

"Well?" Katara asked when the could no longer hear the screams of pain or insanity.

"I..." Zuko muttered. He was painfully aware that they were the only ones left in the area. This awareness hit him, quite literally, when Iroh ran out, brandishing a giant fish, whacking Zuko over the head with it.

"Answer...please." She pleaded. She needed to know.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He looked her in the eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand, and kissed her.

With Haru:

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy that it hurts." Haru sang as he danced in front of his mirror. He slowly removed his shirt int ime with the song.

"I'm too sexy for my pants..." Haru began, singing at the top of his lungs.

"Die cretin! NO ONE wants to see whats down there! FOR THE GOOD OF MANKIND, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tairoh yelled, throwind another pitchfork at his son.

It HAS to have killed him. Right?


End file.
